Passing Moments In Space
by MikaMckeena
Summary: Just drabbles to pass the time about the Autobots. Moive
1. Chapter 1

Just a few random ideas' I feel like writing. No real chapters or anything to worry about.

How Did He Live?

Bee Centered with a bit of Sam and bee hints

Rating: PG

Bee was use not to talking after so long without his voice. Relaying long before his body to tell the others how he was feeling or talking. Earth's radio was a blessing to the bot when he had first landed on this planet. Taking the time to drive around this budding world at first, Learning about its people and their ways of living.

Humans were very confusing in his point. Teens even more then normal for his hardware to wrap around. Sam was bending that rule very much for the bot. Keeping as the humans might say, on his toes.

If it's not one thing that could kill the boy, it would be the other thing.

Not paying attention was he was walking, not seeing the lights change on the symbols to move along the road. Human flesh did fair well on speeding metal frames.

Tripping on his shoe laces and chewing gum at the same time.

Eating the school lunch meals.

How Sam had lived before Bee had shown up was a wonder to the Autobot. It seems the boy was a walking mark for death.

More then once, he watched the boy make it through one more day.

Alive and breathing.

Thanking Primus he saw Sam leave the school building. He was safe once he was in the Camaro. Bee then could protect the human better. Keeping out the world from Sam. Protecting the human from whatever might dare to harm Sam.

Now he just had to find a way to keep Sam inside always.


	2. Chapter 2

Question.

Ratchet.

Rateing: PG

Ratchet was using to fixing his fellow autobots. Everything from minor damage to having their bodies ripped in a few parts. His medical knowledge of the auto bots spanned millions of years. Battles he could barely remember now. A few stayed with him over the countless numbers.

Seeing Bumblebee being hung by his throat by Megatron. Watching the young bot fight with every once he had left against such a loosing faction. That last warrior cry being torn from his cords as Megatron ripped them out from the autobot.

He had been able to save Bee, but just barely. Yet he could do nothing to being back the voice of his friend. All the knowledge now seemed to be waste. Living all those battles just to end it like this. What was the point of being called a doctor and not saving a friend?

Yes, he lost friends on his table. Lost them in battles, lasers burning and beaming over head. Their screams being lost in space.

Wordless

Lost

Prime did not seem to care on the surface to the autobot leader. Always wearing the duplicate look on his face. Saying the same words to his follow bots. Still, Ratchet seemed to feel like there were something more beneath those actions or words. Only seeing how the autobot really felt when he was fighting. Taking out those unsaid emotions out on his enemies. Why did Prime do that?

For every question asked, there was not always an answer. That was thing he had learned very early in his extensive life span. Now on this planet, more questions were appearing to him. Maybe he might find some of the answers.


	3. Chapter 3

A home. Optimus Prime PG Optimus had seen many things while traveling the worlds. Searching for the All Spark to save his world once more. Leaving behind an empty world, lifeless of all energy. What defined life in his world was no gone from it? Millions of sparks dimmed from the world, due to a useless war over power. He and a few of his trusted friends had taken in search of the All Spark. While the others had fled to the corners of the universe to leave the fighting behind or follow others that had speech out the fighting. Following the faint trail of energy, they had gone through solar systems. Stars just taking life while others dead. All following the trail left by the All Spark. Often they would sleep for long periods of time. Being through back into memoirs of the past. Ones of peace, being with friends, seeing their home whole and alive. Memories then of war, lost of friends, fighting for times and reasons why. Those were what they relived in those times of sleep. His sleep was awakening from the single from earth. Bumblebee had sent to scout the blue world shining below. He was sending a single to them, telling them he had found what they needed to come down to this world. Then as he had feared might happen, the Decepticons were on earth. As well was Megatron frozen by the humans? A battle had taken place, one more lost of a friend, the lost of a brother. The All-Spark was gone, with no hope to bringing life back home. His spark had cried out about that one lost after so long of traveling to find it. Yet also at the same time of so many things gone and friends. The autobots had found a new home, made new friends, found peace. He had sent out the message into the vast space. Prime knew the others were coming. A place to call home after so long of being lost In so long, he had never felt a peace deep in his spark. When looking out over the city of humans, the sky opening to a gate of stars. He felt that now. Watching the others enjoy there time and relearning what joy was. That was gift worth all they had done up to this point. Optimus would smile, his eyes on the young Bumble Bee relearning to use his voice once more. Using the radio to commotion and drive a few people up the wall for the hell of it. Seeing Sam grow up into a man, asking the leader of the auto bots for advice on what to do. Seeing him marry the women he loved and now having a set of twins. Each of the auto bots were finding something to protect on this world. Optimus had found a home to protect, and a new reason to live on. That was all he needed now. 


End file.
